


Happy Birthday Dean!

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: Reader gives Dean an amazing 40th birthday





	Happy Birthday Dean!

It didn’t happen often but waking up before Dean was a highlight. I didn’t know how long I laid there studying his features. I smiled as I realized that I was truly blessed to have this beautiful human being in my life and wondered what I did right to be here. Being married to a Winchester wasn’t easy being as they had the biggest targets on their backs in the hunting world, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. Dean and I have spent most of our lives together, but it was when Sam had put lucifer back into the cage that he had kissed me. Telling me he was stupid and selfish, not wanting to screw up my life but he realized then he wasn’t screwing it up he made it better.

He was turning forty this year and deserved something extra special this year. I had a whole day planned just for him to show him how much I truly loved him. First it would be pie for breakfast, then a day watching westerns in a special room I had made up. Then I was throwing him a party and a special birthday gift I had been carefully working on. I looked down to see him slowly waking up then giving me a sleepy smile as he watched me. “Make a man feel good doing that sweetheart.” I slowly straddled his waist then bending down and kissing him sweetly.

“You deserve everything good baby.” I pulled oversized concert tee over my head to show I was completely naked underneath. “Naughty girl! You know I’m gonna have to punish you right?” Faster than I had planned he flipped me to my back, my wrists held above my head. “Give me your best daddy.” He growled playfully nipping at the juncture between my shoulder and my neck. I giggled at his playful nature today, happy he was content and relaxed. “I hope you don’t mind sweetheart, but I want sweet and gentle today.” 

“I’ll always be ok with sweet and gentle honey.” He sat up, letting go of my wrists then slowly undressing giving me a little show. His cock bounced against his stomach as he pulled his boxers down and all I could do was moan. He settled back on top of me and for a while just gave slow kisses while holding me tightly. He entered me quickly giving me time to adjust before starting a slow rhythm. The whole time it was whispered I love you’s and low growls. He started rubbing my clit and I was a goner clamping down on his cock then following behind me. 

He collapsed next to me trying to catch his breath then pulling me into his side. “Happy Birthday Dean.” He kissed me on the forehead and smiled. “It’s definitely a happy day just by having you by my side.” I sighed and smiled. “Let’s get a shower then we can have pie for breakfast.” After a hot shower and more birthday sex I heated up the pie while Dean started the coffee. Sam came shuffling in and smiled at the scene. After breakfast Dean and Sam went off for some brother bonding time while I got the room ready.

With the help of Cas and Sam, I had made the man cave into a movie theater for the day. I had the westerns picked out, the food sorted out and the couch ready for snuggles. At eight sharp tonight, our friends were coming over for pizza and partying. I got the text that they were almost home and grabbed the snacks then getting under the blankets. Soon enough I heard the door open and close then boots coming towards the room. He walked into the room and gave me his mega watt smile. “This is the next part of your gift. A day of westerns with my awesome self.” 

He took off his boots and flannel then getting under the blankets with me as I started the movie. Sam joined us a few minutes later settling into the recliner and I couldn’t help but get a little teary eyed at this amazing family I had. Dean started the movie and I just snuggled into him watching the movie with a smile on my face. Through the fourth movie Dean had fallen asleep his head nestled on my lap as he snored away. “Thank you, y/n.” I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve never seen him so happy and I have to thank you for that. You gave him something to fight for.” As my hand ran through his hair I smiled happily. “He saved me too, without him I wouldn’t be here. Without both of you I wouldn’t be here. So thank you Sam, for everything you do for me and him.” 

After the last movie I looked at the time to see it was close to everyone starting to arrive. “Sam can you get things started and I’ll join you in a minute.” He gave me that dimpled smile and threw his hand at me. “Don’t worry about it, Cas and I got this.” After another half an hour I started scratching his head, an effective way to wake him up for sure. “Dean, baby. Everyone will be here soon.” He whined like a little kid and I simply reminded him of my birthday gift I had worked so hard on along with giving him serious puppy dog eyes. 

He relented happily grumbling about wanting to kill Sam for teaching you how to do that. We freshened up then headed out put the finishing touches when there a huge ‘Surprise’ thrown out. After hugs and hello’s and having dinner with everybody it was time for my gift. I sat down at the piano stretching my fingers. The room quieted as I started the beginning notes of Paul McCartney’s ‘Maybe I’m Amazed’ and from the looks from Dean I knew this was the right thing. It took a lot of work but seeing his face and the tears that had gathered in his eyes I knew.

The finishing notes were played off and I wasn’t expecting a room full of smiles and tears. “Was I that bad?” There was roaring laughter followed by hugs, everything went back to normal and the time came for everyone to head out. The night was amazing and couldn’t have asked for a better gathering. Jody, Donna and the girls decided to stay the night stating they wanted to be fully rested when they left but really, they wanted to spend more time with us. It wasn’t until two in the morning when we finally went to bed. I slipped on my sweats and band tee while Dean undressed to his boxers and under shirt. 

As I snuggled into him, he wrapped his arms tightly around me before whispering in my ear. “I don’t know what I did to have you by my side, but I can’t wait to see where our future leads. I can’t wait to take our next steps as husband and wife.” I pulled back and kissed him soundly. “I wouldn’t mind trying for a baby, how about you?” He growled playfully and pounced, not knowing that first night would be a success.


End file.
